Data storage devices come in a wide variety of technologies and configurations such as solid-state drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. Each of these data storage devices is based around some type of storage medium. For example, solid-state drives are based around integrated circuit memory devices, typically NOR Flash or NAND devices. Hard disk drives and floppy disk drives are typically based around one or more magnetically coated disks. Each of these devices (DRAM, NAND, magnetic disks) has imperfections. In order to deal with these imperfections, and still have a functional and performant device, all of these devices have trade-off decisions made that affect storage space, reliability, speed, etc.
These trade-off decisions have largely been made by the manufacturer at the time of design and/or manufacture to improve consistency of their product. Consequently, end users have very little to no influence over what trade-offs are made.